


Universe breaking

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death, Doomed Timeline(s) (Homestuck), M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A poem about doomed John and Dave.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider





	Universe breaking

Red as his blood. Blue as his eyes.

Together forget of their lofting cries.

Two lovers, together in bond and in heart.

Immortal in a world that is breaking apart.

Twisting, pulling, slashing breaking.

Together die unblinking.


End file.
